Who Here Wants to Rule Megakat City?
by Felony Kat
Summary: Six months after the appearance and disappearance of the “good” SWAT Kats, in the alternate dimension they left behind, Dark Kat has done some research and has a plan to take over the Megakat City of the good SWAT Kats. ch.3 up
1. Default Chapter

Who Here Wants to Rule Megakat City?

By A-chan aka M. E. Bartley

Chapter One: Completed 08/08/04

Rated: G

Summary: Six months after the appearance and disappearance of the "good" SWAT Kats, in the alternate dimension they left behind, the Deputy Mayor finds herself in court on trial. Dark Kat has done some research, and has a plan to take over the Megakat City of those "good" SWAT Kats.

Author's Note: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, it's characters, places, etc. are all copyright 1993-94 Hanna-Barbera.

Chapter One: Injustice System

Downtown in the heart of Megakat City inside the city's courthouse building, the shocking trial of Deputy Mayor Callico Briggs is taking place. She was charged with several crimes for her alleged help to Dark Kat, and the notorious SWAT Kats. The courtroom itself is packed full of katizens on both sides, and outside on the steps to the front doors many more stand and await the verdict. The media have been allowed in to give a live broadcast of the trial's results, as the 12 jurors have reached a verdict.

Callico Briggs sits behind a long table wearing a light pink skirt suit, her hair done up and her glasses resting on her nose comfortably. She's sitting next to her lawyer who contrasts her in a dark gray business suit, almost as dark gray as his own fur. Just several feet away from them at another long table, is Commander Ulysses Feral, dressed in his usual stately and dignified manner, except in an Enforcer suit instead of his usual trench coat. Next to him, is his lawyer, an older fellow than the one serving the Deputy Mayor. His fur is a soft cream, and his suit is a light brown.

The judge pushes up her glasses, as the jurors file in from the back room during the recent deliberation. After they are all seated, she pounds the gavel once to restore complete order and silence among the room. "Jurors, have you all reached a verdict?" she asks.

"Yes, your honor." One of the jurors says.

"Alright. Please stand and give us the verdict." The judge replies, leaning towards the jury, awaiting their decision.

The juror foreman stands. He is a younger kat, tall and slim. He pulls out a piece of paper and holding it in his soft white paws, he reads. "We, the jury, find the defendant, Deputy Mayor Callico Briggs, not guilty of all the charges brought against her, by Commander Ulysses Feral, and his Enforcers."

The courtroom comes alive, as all start either talking, crying for joy or sorrow, or cheering. Commander Feral's jaw drops open, and he looks at his lawyer in confusion, then growls as he sees the smirk on Ms. Briggs' face.

"I don't believe this!" Feral exclaims, and stands pounding both fists on the table.

"Order! Order in this court!" The judge says, and pounds her gavel several times on the podium. The courtroom hushes finally. "Commander Feral! Sit down!" the judge says, then looks at Feral as he sits. "You have tried my patience through this whole ordeal! One more outburst and I WILL fine you in contempt!"

Feral scowls, and shuts his mouth. Ms. Briggs tries not to laugh.

"Alright. Since the defendant is found not guilty of all the charges brought against her, this trial is finished." She pounds the gavel one last time. "Case dismissed. You're free to go, Deputy Mayor." The judge stands, and leaves the courtroom with all her papers through a door behind the judge's stand.

One week later.

Commander Feral sits at his desk looking over some paperwork. He still can't concentrate fully because of the ludicrous decision of the trial. "I KNOW she's guilty. How else could those two good SWAT Kats escaped? All the other stories they said were true." He grumbles to himself aloud.

"Commander?" Lieutenant Commander Steele asks from the door of Feral's office suddenly

"Yes, what is it Steele?"

"The Deputy Mayor wishes to see you sir. Shall I let her in?"

Feral lets out an almost hiss of disgust. "Go ahead."

Steele disappears and soon Miss Briggs along with two other kats enter Feral's office. "Nice to see you again, Commander." Briggs sneers at Feral.

"Peh," is the only thing Feral responds with as he stands up from behind his desk.

Briggs walks cooly towards the Commander's desk. The two kats she brought with her stay near the door, one on either side. One of the two is a she-kat and is taller than Miss Briggs and the other tom that had come in with them. Both she and her companion are dressed in black suits, the she-kat a suit skirt, and both have on a fedora and a pair of sunglasses. The two stand stiffly, their gray fur only a few shades lighter than their suits.

"Are you still upset, Commander?" Briggs smirks as she sits on the edge of Feral's desk, turning sideways to face him.

"Is there a good reason for you being here or have you come to gloat, Deputy Mayor?" Feral asks glaring at her.

"Well, maybe not for you." She lays a few stapled papers on the desk and slides them to Feral.

"What's this?" Feral asks, without looking at them.

"Your dismissal from the Enforcers of course." She can't help but chuckle as she stares at the Commander to see his reaction.

"And to think it only took you a week to get this approved." Feral says. Though he was slightly shocked at his firing, he expected it. It was easy for the Deputy Mayor to get this approved. Mayor Manx is snowed by her, in love with her really, and since Feral was the one who filed the suit initially, Manx saw to it to avenge Miss Briggs' honor. Steele probably also had a hand in this. He's always been eager to get Feral's job, and Briggs was quite aware of that too. She probably had him tied around her finger as well.

"Yes, curse that bureaucratic red tape," Briggs says with a grin as she slides off of Feral's desk. "You have until tomorrow to clear your things out of here for the new Commander to move in." She walks towards the door and the two kats. Both sneer at Feral's newfound unemployment.

"I told you before, Ulysses," she says opening the door, "I can give you anything, or I can take away what you already have. Shame you've forced me to do the latter. Ciao." She exits Feral's office followed by the two other kats.

Feral sits back in his chair and sighs. He looks at the papers before him. Cursing mentally he growls then sits there as his frown slowly relaxes. He couldn't give this up. He couldn't have it end this way. What could he do? Nothing. He reaches for his blaster that rests in his shoulder holster he always kept on while on duty. His fingers wrap around the handle of the blaster. The same blaster he's used for several years now. He pulls it out, aims, and fires.

Later that night

An old tom-kat sits grumbling to himself as he searches through a drawer for a particular tool. "Where is it?" He asks aloud though he was the only one in the room. The room is large with several tables, shelves, and counters as well as a few crates that sit around. Strange half finished or completed machinery and gadgetry are on various surfaces in the room. Several are laser weapons, bombs, projectile guns, and the rest are unidentifiable. The crates are marked 'TNT' or 'Danger: Explosives', and sit opened and half empty of their contents.

"Ah ha!" the old inventor exclaims as he finally finds the proper tool. "Stupid thing, why did I put you in there?" He slowly walks towards a table, with the help of an old cane. His lab coat is worn, and in need of a bit of sewing in a few places where tears had began. It also has a few burnt marks and grease spots from something long ago.

"Now lets get you into proper working order before that harpy and her hideous beau show up." He starts to open a panel on a strange device when the doorbell buzzes. "Great." He says with a slight growl and puts the tool down. Using a remote the old kat turns on a few monitors that hang on the far wall to the left of him. "Early, as usual," he grumbles and goes slowly out of the room and to the front door of the place to greet the visitors.

"Ah Dark Kat, how nice to see you." The old kat says without sincerity in his words. "Glad to see the trial went well."

Dark Kat stands outside the door, Miss Briggs beside him. Several creeplings gathered behind them both.

"Of course it went well, Professor." Dark Kat says matter-of-factly. "Enough with the pleasantries. Is it ready yet?"

"Bah! I almost have it done. You expect me to work a miracle in a few months time?!" the old tom growls and turns around heading inside of the building. "If you hadn't wasted that mega-detonator you wouldn't be needing me now!"

"It wasn't OUR fault that those moronic imbeciles blew their own selves up with it, Hackle!" Briggs replies harshly as she and Dark Kat follow him inside.

"Well that's what you get for hiring arrogant disobedient help!" Hackle shot back as he leads them to the lab he was in moments ago.

"YOU were the one who recommended them, or have you finally gone completely senile?" Miss Briggs retorted.

Hackle opened his mouth to say something in retaliation, but Dark Kat interrupted them. "ENOUGH!" Dark Kat shouts. "This is just a minor set back," he says in a calm manner. "You've had nearly six months. Show me what you've done." He stands in the lab now and rests a paw on Miss Briggs' shoulder to calm her.

Professor Hackle walks over to a box shaped device with an orb resting in it like a ball in a bowl. "I still have to finish the wiring, then test it, but here it is. Your trans-dimensional device."

Dark Kat grins and moves his arm from Callie. He steps up to the machine, and takes a paw patting it lightly.

"Be careful!" Hackle growls at him, raising his cane to threaten to hit Dark Kat's paw. "It's a delicate piece of machinery! Very complicated as well!"

Dark Kat looks down at the old hunched tom-kat and smirks. "Show me the blue prints for this."

Hackle grunts, and goes over to a table with many papers and some scattered tools, nuts, and bolts. He pulls up a few large blueprints, and goes back over to Dark Kat. Dark Kat snatches them from the old tom's paws, and looks them over.

Miss Briggs steps up to the machine and looks at it doubtfully. "I don't see how this is going to work."

"It will work!" Hackle yells to her. "How dare you question me! Your own tall dark and gruesome even helped design those plans!"

Miss Briggs growls and gets her face close to his. "Yeah, plans based on a pure theory from those dimwitted dead kats doubles' jet that brought them here and vanished before we could examine it!"

Dark Kat folds the blueprints up calmly as they argue. He pulls out a blaster and fires it at the ceiling a few times. Hackle and Callie stop arguing, and look over at Dark Kat.

"If you both are quite finished," he says and slides the gun back in his robes, "then we shall take our leave, my dear Callico, and let the Professor finish our device."

Callie hisses at Hackle, then turns and heads to the door. "Whatever you say, Dark Darling," she says with a huff.

Dark Kat hands Hackle the blueprints. "You have three days, Professor. Or I'll finish this myself." Dark Kat says and turns around to head to the door. "And finish you." He exits the lab and with Miss Briggs, exits the house.

Hackle growls and slams the blueprints on a nearby table once they've left. "Fool," he says with a huff.

Outside, a tall tom-kat leans behind a gathering of trees near Hackle's house, and watches the pair leave via a limousine. "Just what are you up to now, Deputy Mayor?" he says to himself quietly. He then steps out from his hiding spot and heads to the house, once Dark Kat, Miss Briggs, and the creeplings had gone.

Hackle goes to finish the remainder of the wiring with his sodering tool. He sighs and glances up from his work, to see someone at his door. "What is it now?!"

Commander Feral takes a breath, and presses the buzzer on the door. "Open up!" he shouts. "I know you're in there Hackle!"

"Just great. That idiot Dark Kat led the Enforcers here!" Hackle growls going to a panel to switch the monitor's views. "Hmm... it's just the Commander. That's odd. Obviously he's not here to arrest me." The doorbell buzzes again and Hackle grumbles to himself as he goes to answer the door.

"Professor Hackle. I'd wondered where you hid yourself." Feral said looking down on the old tom.

"Got a warrant for my arrest, Commander?" Hackle chuckles, looking up at Feral as he adjusts his glasses.

"What was the deputy mayor doing here?" Feral asks ignoring his question.

Hackle smirks. "Got a warrant for her arrest? I saw that trial. Such a shame that the judicial system's failed to keep one such as herself in prison where she belongs."

Feral growls and grabs Hackle by his collar and lifts him up off the ground, hefting him closer to his face. "Cut the crud you old fool. You're going to tell me what I want to know, or I'll not only come back with a warrant, but a whole squad of Enforcers to toss YOU in prison where YOU belong."

"Okay okay! My my, no need to get so rough!" Hackle exclaims.

Feral sets him back down.

"Come inside, and we'll talk." Hackle says dusting off his lab coat and leads the commander inside.

"You're going through with it then, aren't you?" Ms Briggs asks Dark Kat as they're driven through the city in the limo.

"Of course I am. As are you." Dark Kat replies as he looks at her.

"I don't trust him! This plan is crazy and-"

"Crazy?!" Dark Kat bellows interrupting her. "Are you questioning my plans, Callico?" he

growls grabbing her by her arm.

"N-no! Of course not!" Ms. Briggs exclaims. "You know I'd never question you, Dark Darling." She says a bit smoothly, with a purr, hoping to lessen his anger and his grip on her arm.

"Good." He says and pulls her to his side. "I need you for this plan to work, Callico. If we can't gain control of this Megakat City, then we will get control of another."

"Of course we will," Ms. Briggs says and leans against his massive shoulder. "I just hope Hackle doesn't screw up."

"If he does, he'll pay dearly, don't you worry." Dark Kat chuckles and strokes Ms. Briggs' hair thinking as they continue to head downtown in the limo.

"And that's what this is for, my greatest creation yet!" Hackle says as he finishes the last touches to the trans-dimensional device, as well as his explanation to Feral.

"I'd say you're both mad, if I hadn't seen those other SWAT Kats myself." Feral huffs and paces about the lab.

"Well you know what they say, Commander, there's a fine line between genius and insanity." The old tom chuckles.

"When will he go through with this?" Feral asks, glaring at Hackle.

"Probably in the next few days. I still have to test it, and his detonator isn't finished yet."

"I see. What would happen to a kat, if it didn't work?" Feral asks standing still now, facing Hackle and the device.

"Oh... they'd probably get instantly electrocuted and turned to ash or something." Hackle grins wickedly, then looks at Feral. "Why, you want to be my guinea pig? I'd be more than happy to either fry or toss you into that other dimension."

"I'm sure you would. Maybe I should test it on YOU first."

"Like YOU could operate it." Hackle laughs then ponders. "You know, I wouldn't exactly minded if you interfered in Big and Large's plans. I'm rather tired of hearing the deputy mayor's screeching, and his threats are quite annoying..."

Feral raises a brow. "Just what are you saying?"

"That I wouldn't stop you from going into the other dimension and giving some warning to this Dark Kat and Briggs' scheme. Though they'd probably throw you in the looney bin in the other dimension."

Feral sighs and looks at the device. How could he be sure it wasn't a trick? Would it be worth risking? Not like he has a job to worry about. The only regret would be leaving Felina behind, not to mention under the command of Steele. "I'll be here tomorrow." Feral announced to Hackle. "But I warn you old tom, cross me and you'll be spending however many lives you have left in the worst hole around."

Hackle laughs again as Feral turns and heads for the door. "See you then tomorrow, Commander."

The Next Night

Feral arrives at Hackle's place once again. He's dressed in his regular uniform and coat, and carries his blaster among a few other things. He had talked with Felina earlier that day, but about going on a vacation, not going to another dimension. He left his office as it was. The papers of his dismissal had a large burned hole in the middle of them from when he blasted them with his blaster. His signature, he thought with a smirk.

Hackle opens the door and lets Feral in. "Everything is set up to go, Commander," Hackle says as he leads Feral to his lab.

"Have you been able to test it yet?" Feral asks.

"Yes, though not with a live kat." He chuckles and flips a few switches on the wall. The device sits in a large space in the room, and wires go from it to the wall. "It didn't fry the items I sent, merely caused them to vanish. However, I must warn you that you'll get a bit of a shock with this. It takes a bit of power to operate, and the electricity sent to the items from the device is part of what transports them."

Feral frowns at that, but nods understanding. "I think I can take it. How does it work?"

"I need you to stand next to the device here," Hackle states, and goes over to the device. He taps the bottom of his cane to the floor where Feral is to stand. "You'll need to place your paws on the ball part here, but wait until I give you the signal."

Feral goes to where Hackle wants him to, and glares at the device disdainfully. The ball part of the device sparks every so often on the inside, reminding him of those static electricity balls for sale at Megakat Mega Mall. When you touch the ball, the electricity flows to where you've touched it in a variety of colors, usually blue.

"Now you realize I do not have a way to get you back. However I'll be giving a copy of the plans to Dark Kat to send along with Briggs. That way my alternate self can begin working on the device. Took me six months to create, lets hope he's faster." Hackle chuckles.

Feral sighs. "That's fine. I'll need the time anyway."

"You ready, Commander?" Hackle asks as he returns to the wall with the switches.

"Yes." Feral grunts and prepares himself. "_Holy Kats, please let this work, or at least not fry me_," he thinks to himself.

"Alright then, when I give you the signal, touch the ball with your paws." Hackle makes a few adjustments, and the device flickers a bit with electricity. The lights in the lab dim. "Now!"

Feral takes in a deep breath and touches the ball with both his hands. A small shock runs up both his arms and into his body. Feral grits his teeth at the numbing pain, and shuts his eyes tightly as the pain grows. Suddenly Feral disappears with a yowl.

To Be Continued


	2. Through the Dimensional Looking Glass

Who Here Wants to Rule Megakat City?

By A-chan aka M. E. Bartley

Chapter Two: Started 07/04/04 Completed 10/21/04

Rated: G

Summary: Commander Feral arrives in the "Good" SWAT Kats' dimension where he warns Professor Hackle of what's going on. However, the "dark" dimension's Dark Kat decides to go ahead with his plans a bit early.

Author's Note: Understand that in this chapter, the only Callie we see is the one from the alternate dimension or "Dark" Callie. In the chapters to come, I'll be sure to make it clear who is who when necessary.

* * *

Chapter Two: Through the Dimensional Looking Glass 

The old inventor had stayed in his lab since the strange appearance of several items that had occurred earlier that evening. He'd written down the times of all six objects, what they were, and where they appeared. All arrived at the exact spot, minutes apart from one another. There was a wrench, an apple, an empty cardboard box, a pencil, a small scrap of metal, and a larger heavier scrap of metal. He had placed the items on a nearby table which he is sitting next to, waiting.

Though Professor Hackle had seen many a strange thing in his long years, he didn't think it was a ghost who did this. No, in fact after the third item arrived, Hackle pulled out a scanning device which he used to scan the item and the area around it upon their arrival. The scanner didn't pick up anything of the ghostly nature, but did pick up a strange electrical current in the air which distorted the area for a few seconds after an item appeared. Hackle has a couple of theories on this, but needs more information on the strange flux should more items appear.

About an hour after the last item materialized, Hackle got his wish as something else now arrives in the same spot. A large familiar tom-kat appears suddenly, electricity flickering about him a moment. Hackle gasps as he runs his scanner, gathering information as the tom-kat finishes letting out a yowl in pain then collapses on the floor. Quickly Hackle puts the scanner down, and walks to the fallen unconscious figure.

"Hmmm, curiouser and curiouser," Hackle says looking over what appears to be Commander Ulysses Feral. He examines Feral for vital signs, all which seem to be normal though his system's gotten a bit of a shock. "Good thing my Cybertron is complete enough to help me with you." He chuckles and calls out to a small robot.

The Cybertron, a short robot that resembles a short metal kat with tank treds for legs, rides over to Hackle and beeps. "Cybertron, please take the Commander to the spare bedroom, and lay him down on the guest bed. And be gentle now." Hackle says to the small machine. Cybertron beeps and picks up Feral, carting him off to the guestroom as instructed.

* * *

"Ughnnn…" 

"Ah, you're awake."

"Where am I?" Commander Feral asks, looking up at Professor Hackle. "Did it work?" He sits up, and looks around.

"I am Professor Hackle," Hackle informs Feral, in case he didn't know. "And did what work?" He asks curiously.

"The trans-dimensional device that you-" Feral stops. Hackle wouldn't ask if he knew. Perhaps it did work after all.

Hackle smiles, as one of his theories seems to be true. "Trans-dimensional you say?" Feral nods. "I'm not sure what dimension you're from, nor what to name it, but I am not the same Professor Hackle that sent you here."

Feral turns and places his feet on the floor, sitting completely upright now. "Then it did work."

"Please explain yourself, my boy, so that I might understand a bit more about this. You suddenly appeared in my lab an hour ago, after several items. Why were you sent here? Do you have a way back?" Hackle asks as he hands Feral a glass of water. Feral takes the water and drinks half the glass. He then explains to Hackle things from the beginning, starting with the day the 'good' SWAT Kats showed up in his Megakat City.

"I'm not entirely sure what purpose Dark Kat has here, nor did your other self, Professor, but I've come here to stop it, as well as see to it this trans-dimensional traveling is stopped before Dark Kat does any real damage later on." Feral finishes with a sigh.

"I see." Professor Hackle stands from the chair he was sitting in all this time, and leans on his cane. "I suppose then I shall begin preparing for the arrival of this other Dark Kat."

"No." Feral stands as well. "You need to leave, Professor. Dark Kat may get rid of you after you've built another trans-dimensional device for him."

"But then how will you get home, Commander?" Hackle asks, looking up at Feral.

Feral sighs again, thinking. "I'm not sure. I'll see about getting some Enforcers here to greet Dark Kat when he comes here. They can take the plans from him, and hand them over to you when he's safely in custody."

Professor Hackle chuckles. "Perhaps I should call a couple of friends of mine instead. They won't think you're going crazy, or this version of yourself."

"Friends?" Feral asks, looking puzzled.

"The SWAT Kats."

"You know how to contact them?"

"Yes, they've given me a means of contacting them, but I have no clue where they are or who they are." Hackle replies.

"No need for that, I know where to find them." Feral says with a grin. "But Dark Kat won't be here for another couple of days. I'm not exactly sure when. He'll also be armed with a bomb."

"Good heavens," Hackle says at that.

"Go ahead and pack up and leave for a few days, Hackle. Go visit your family, take a vacation." Feral says as he heads out of the room and to the door.

Hackle follows him. "If that is what you think is best."

"I do. Your life may be in danger, since Dark Kat is involved in all this." He opens the door. "Thanks for helping me out."

"It is no problem, Commander." Hackle smiles, and watches Feral walk out and down the path to the main road.

The Cybertron robot beeps at Hackle as it pulls up next to him. Hackle chuckles. "Trans-dimensional travel… that's something I've never considered dabbling in before," he says to the small robot, then turns to go inside and prepare to leave.

* * *

"That should be the last of 'em," Chance says to Jake as he puts one last missile in the Turbokat. 

"Gotcha," Jake responds from his seat in the Turbokat's cockpit. "System ready, missiles stocked and registering. We're ready for patrol."

"Alright!" Chance says happily as he goes to his locker to grab up his mask and helmet. He and Jake both are already in their g-suits they wear as SWAT Kats T-Bone and Razor.

Jake chuckles and climbs out of the cockpit to go get his own helmet and mask. "Looks like we're going to have a nice clear night for it too."

"Meh, not like I couldn't handle any sort of weather conditions." Chance grins as he puts on his mask and ties it securely at the back of his head. Now as T-Bone, he reaches for his helmet and dons that as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hotshot," Jake, now Razor, chuckles as he's gotten his mask and helmet on too. "Ready to rock 'n roll?"

"When am I not?" T-Bone asks grinning back. The two hurry and get into the jet. T-Bone revs the engines up as the Turbokat lowers down to the runway. Thrusting a lever forward, the Turbokat shoots out of the hangar down the runway, and into the night sky.

* * *

Later that same night in the alternate dimension, about a couple hours after Feral left, Professor Hackle hears a knock at his door. "Who is this now?" he grumbles, and checks the monitors on the wall again. "They're early…" he frowns, and goes to his door to let Dark Kat and Callie inside. 

"Is it ready?" Dark Kat asks as they go into Hackle's lab.

"Yes, but I thought you needed more time with a detonator or something?" Hackle replies.

"No, I've decided to send a few more of my creeplings later, provided this works at all." Dark Kat answers. "For now, it's just Briggs and a few creeplings going through the dimensional looking glass." He chuckles, and pats Callie on her back. Callie frowns at him, then goes to the machine.

"Has this been tested yet, Hackle?" she asks with a bit of disdain in her voice.

"Yes, though only with objects, not kats." He smirks at her. "You're my little guinea pig."

Callie hisses at him, and Dark Kat chuckles. "We'll send a creepling through first."

Soon, five creeplings have been sent, and now its time for Callie to go. Callie stands there in front of it, nervous. Dark Kat steps up behind her and grins at her. "Do not worry, my dear. After all this is done, you'll never have to do anything like this again if you don't want." Dark Kat pulls her close to himself and purrs softly a moment. Talking smoothly he looks her in the eyes. "Do not forget when our mission is complete, you'll be my queen in my Dark Kat city."

Callie smiles a little at that, but for a moment. She sighs. "Alright, I'll go still, for you, Dark Darling."

"Excellent." He lets her go, and hands her the blueprints to the trans-dimensional device along with a few other instructions. "I trust you to carry out my plans successfully."

Callie nods, and takes the plans, putting them in her jacket for the 'ride' to the other dimension. Dark Kat steps back from her, and leans on his cane to watch.

Hackle rolls his eyes at them both. "You ready now or what?"

Callie glares at him. "Just tell me when."

Hackle flips the proper switch down. "Now, place both paws on the orb part of the device."

Callie does so, feeling the same rush of numbness which grows into a sharp pain that flickers all around her body. She howls in pain then vanishes, same as Feral and the creeplings had done before.

"I will call you when I'm ready to send more creeplings with my detonator." Dark Kat informs Hackle, then exits the old professor's home.

Hackle smirks. "Indeed."

* * *

The SWAT Kats had been out on patrol for a few hours now but the city seemed quiet and in no need of their protection. The two decided to call it a night and head on back to the hangar. The Turbokat lands smoothly as usual down the runway, and T-Bone cuts the engines off parking it. After the lift takes them up to the top part of the hangar, T-Bone and Razor get out of the Turbokat. However, someone is waiting for them. 

"Secretive just like they were," a gruff voice says to the two vigilantes. Both SWAT Kats look around and spot the owner of the voice.

"Commander Feral?!"

Feral grins, and pushes himself off a nearby wall he had been leaning on. "This place certainly is more kept up than how those two scumbags had it."

Razor and T-Bone look at one another, confused. Both wonder if he means Burke and Murray, as those two had the place before.

"How, how did you find out?" Razor finally asks.

"Well, wasn't anything you two did. Your deadly doubles ended up giving themselves away when they went with their jet." Feral says walking to the two.

"Deadly doubles?" Both the SWAT Kats ask.

T-Bone then wonders aloud. "You know about the other dimension?"

"Know? I'm from there." Feral replies. "Perhaps we should all go upstairs and discuss this in more detail."

"Uh…" Razor looks at T-Bone. "What do you think, bud?"

"Sure, why not." T-Bone replies.

* * *

Callie wakes up hearing the chittering of creeplings. She slowly sits up and looks around to see the small group of creeplings harassing professor Hackle in a corner of the room. The Cybertron robot lays on its side sparking, as if it'd been pulled apart in places, the work of the creeplings while she was asleep. 

"Stop with the chattering already!" Callie hisses at them. The creeplings turn to look at her and are silent. Callie stands and dusts herself off. She pulls out the plans and looks them over. Grinning as they're intact, she goes over to where Hackle is and smirks at him.

"Hello, old tom." Callie sneers at him. "I have a project for you, and I expect it to be done as quickly as possible."

"So, you are working for Dark Kat I take it?" he asks, knowing the answer to that already, as he motions to the creeplings.

"Yes. I'm sure you have many questions about what's going on, but those will be answered later. For now," Callie hands him the plans and instructions, "I want you to get started on this."

Hackle takes the plans, and glances them over. "Trans-dimensional…" indeed this is for real, and here are the plans for the device Commander Feral had told him about just hours before.

"That's right. Now get to work. These creeplings will help you get whatever you need and assist you." She motions for two of them to come with her as she heads to the door of the lab. "I have an errand to run so I won't be here to watch. Don't try to escape, I won't be gone long and the creeplings have orders to destroy you if needs be. Sure it will be inconvenient, but I can find someone else to build the device."

Hackle just looks at her calmly. "Not like I would get far very fast. I'm no marathon runner you know." He chuckles a bit.

Callie sneers. "Cute. Guard him, and guard him well. Make sure he contacts no one."

The creeplings nod and start to usher Hackle to a nearby table to begin work. Callie leaves with the two creeplings she called to her. Exiting the seaside home, she looks around for some sort of transportation. Finding an old beat up truck, she sighs. "This'll have to do." She and the two creeplings get in and she drives the rickety vehicle down the road and into the city.

* * *

Commander Feral leans back in the chair he earlier had been offered by Jake and Chance. The three tom kats have been sitting in the breakroom for a couple of hours now discussing their last meeting in this Feral's dimension. Feral has also informed them of all that transpired after they left and that he doesn't know what his dimension's Dark Kat wants to do here, but obviously it isn't anything good. 

"Professor Hackle, that is the one that I know, said Dark Kat was planning on using the trans-dimensional device in a few days. I wanted to warn the Enforcers here of this. One Dark Kat is bad enough, but two…" he grunts and drinks up the rest of a can of milk.

"Two may be too much to handle." Jake says with a sigh.

"Heh, not for the SWAT Kats. We've beaten him more than once, so two of 'em should be no big deal." Chance states with a grin.

"Don't get overconfident," Feral says warningly.

Jake chuckles. "First we need to find out what he's doing before we can do anything about stopping him. Sure you don't have any idea on that, Commander?"

Feral sighs and leans forward. "No. Ever since your doubles were killed, Dark Kat has been quiet."

"Well, I say the best way to find out is by asking." Chance says.

"Asking?" Feral questions.

"Yeah." Chance replies. "We go to Hackle's to wait for Big 'n Ugly to show up."

"Then take him down." Jake nods in agreement.

Feral just looks at them both with his usual scowl.

* * *

Callie pulls up to an old warehouse by the bay. She parks the old beat up truck and huffs. "Third time's the charm." She and the two creeplings accompanying her exit the truck and approach a door to the warehouse. "Only two more locations to search if this isn't where he is." 

Dark Kat had given Callie a set of instructions along with the blueprints. Included in the instructions were five locations in Megakat City where he has a lair established. Dark Kat told Callie that it would be likely that his lairs would be in the same places as his other dimension's lairs. Callie and the two creeplings had checked a litter factory, which had been halfway destroyed from explosives and an underground lair near a water treatment facility that was vacated. This old warehouse is number three on the list.

Entering the warehouse, Callie looks around wearily. "Hello?" She cautiously calls out. Suddenly the two creeplings with her start chittering excitedly about something, and one tugs on Callie's leg and points. Callie looks where the creepling points and walks slowly further inside.

"Deputy Mayor Briggs?" a familiar deep voice asks from in the shadows. Dark Kat steps out and stands before Callie. He looms over her, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes," Callie says, smirking now as she looks up at Dark Kat. "But not the one you know, Dark Darling."

To Be Continued


	3. The Other One

Who Here Wants to Rule Megakat City?

By A-chan AKA M. E. 3: Started 02/28/05, completed 03/13/05.

Rating: G

Summary: The alternate dimension Callie and this dimension's Dark Kat begin to put the alternate dimension Dark Kat's plan into motion. Feral and the SWAT Kats learn that the alternate dimension Callie is in their dimension, but are unaware of what she's up to.

Author's Note: Apologies for such a short chapter, but that's all my muse let me have for it. I do hope I make it clear which Callie is which in this chapter. ;D

* * *

Chapter Three: The Other One

Dark Kat sits with a copy of the blueprints to the trans-dimensional device as well as a note that the alternate dimension Callie had given him from "himself". The creeplings mill about now. Both of the two Callie had brought with her and those that were with Dark Kat in the lair. Dark Kat sits across from Briggs who's standing still, watching him curiously after finishing her story of what her Dark Kat told her to tell this one.

"This is a brilliant plan," Dark Kat says finally, looking at the blueprints again. "Not surprising I thought of it myself." He chuckles, and Callie smiles a little.

"I'm not surprised you think so," she states and moves over to be closer to Dark Kat. Sitting next to him, she reaches up to place a hand on one of his cheeks. She frowns as Dark Kat suddenly grabs her wrist before she could do so. "What's the matter?"

"What are you doing?" Dark Kat asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

Callie chuckles and grins. "Force of habit to show my Dark Darling some affection. You're exactly alike… "

"Well I'm not interested in such displays of affection," Dark Kat states and shoves her wrist away from himself. He stands and looms over her. "Nor any sort of affection period. It's pointless and a waste of precious time. Now," he points to the exit, "you have your instructions on what to do to aid in this plan. Get to it!"

Callie frowns and hisses at him. "A simple 'no thank you' would have sufficed," she says with a growl and stands. "I'll contact you here when I have her." She then exits, leaving her creeplings behind with Dark Kat and his creeplings. Dark Kat frowns after her then moves to begin his preparations.

* * *

Razor, T-Bone, and Commander Feral from the alternate dimension arrive at Professor Hackle's seaside home via a couple of Cyclatrons. Feral had rode on the tandem with Razor, and after the two SWAT Kats parked the vehicles along the side of Hackle's home, they make their way to the front door and knock.

After a few minutes and knocks, there is no response.

"He's probably already left," Feral states to them. "I told him to pack up and go elsewhere for several days so he'll be safe from Dark Kat."

"Right," Razor says, and picks the lock to let them in.

"Hope he doesn't mind us hanging out here for a little while," T-Bone chuckles as the three enter the house.

In the lab, one of the creeplings hears voices and chitters to the others that they have company. Hackle notes the alarm among the creeplings and pauses to look over towards the door that leads to his lab.

The trio of kats enter the lab, and are greeted with the sight of a few creeplings who all leave Hackle to leap at the heroes.

"Creeplings!" T-Bone exclaims in surprise as he grabs hold of his small demon like attacker. "I thought you said Dark Kat wasn't going to be here for a few days, Feral!" T-Bone throws the creepling against a wall, knocking it out.

"That's what I was told," Feral replies as he punches away the creepling that rushes him. "Not surprised that the other Hackle lied."

Razor fires a cement slug from his glov-a-trix at the other remaining creepling. The creepling sticks to the floor and is trapped as the cement quickly dries. He hurries over to Hackle. "You okay, Professor?"

Hackle smiles at him. "I am doing better," the old tom answers. "I see that the Commander did know where to find you SWAT Kats."

T-Bone gathers up the other two unconscious creeplings and ties them securely. "Is there anyone, or anything else, here, Professor?"

Hackle shakes his head. "No, but I must tell you that these three creeplings did not come alone."

"Dark Kat came already?" Feral asks.

Hackle shakes his head again. "No. I was surprised to see the Deputy Mayor Callico Briggs arrive the way you did, Commander. She came with five creeplings, two of which she took with her."

"Took with her?" Razor asks. "Where?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Hackle replies. "All she told me was that I was to begin work on the trans-dimensional device with these blueprints." He takes up said blueprints and hands them over to Razor. "She said she'd answer my questions later when she returned shortly." T-Bone and Feral exchange glances as Razor looks over the blueprints thinking.

* * *

City Hall stands high and proud in the evening sky. A few windows are still lit from a few late night workers and janitorial staff. The alternate dimension Callie parks Hackle's old truck nearby across the street. She exits the car and looks up the tall building. She grins noting a certain office window bright with the light still on.

Callico Briggs sits staring at her laptop's screen sleepily. She takes another sip from a cup of coffee that's near empty as she's been working on it and a speech for Mayor Manx for a few hours now. "I hate these late nights," she says with a yawn and sets her cup down. A knock is heard at her door. "Come in," Callie says without looking up as she assumes it's only the janitor come to collect the garbage from her can.

The alternate Callie enters and grins wickedly. "Working late for the old fool I see. Some things seem to remain the same no matter which dimension."

Callie jumps with a start and looks up quickly to see "herself" standing in the doorway. "What?" She asks and stands quickly from behind her desk. "Who are you?"

"I'm you, Callico Briggs," the alternate Callie replies as she starts walking towards Callie. "Or rather another version of you."

Callie narrows her eyes. "Another version? A clone?"

The alternate Callie laughs as she stops in front of the other. "Please, don't be ridiculous. I'll explain everything if you come with me." She lifts raises up a large purple purse that she'd been carrying.

"We can talk here," Callie replies with a frown.

"We can," the alternate Callie says as she holds the purse up near Callie's face. A bit of gas sprays out from it towards Callie, knocking her out instantly. "But we won't." The alternate Callie grins and looks down at the other. "A clone… really."

The alternate Callie chuckles darkly at her doppelganger and pulls out a communicator. "Dark Kat," she says into it, "I have her. Meet me at Hackle's."

"Excellent. I'll be there within the hour," Dark Kat's voice is heard replying. The alternate Callie puts away the communicator and proceeds to take Callie out of her office and soon out of City Hall.

To be continued


End file.
